


white rose stained red

by fanfictionist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionist/pseuds/fanfictionist
Summary: When everyone saw her all they saw was a spoilt perfect child that came from a rich family. But Weiss Schnee was everything but as Ruby finds out when she found her in the bathroom her skin stained red.(my first fanfic so please bear with and i hope you enjoy)





	1. Chapter 1

When everyone saw her they all thought she was a spoilt, perfectchild that came from a rich family, however that was all Weiss Schnee showed when she was in the company of others. She was a completly differant person when she was alone. A much more vulnerable and weak and less confident person. She had many secrets that she kept from both her family and her friends, however that will soon change when a certain red hooded girl finds her way into Weiss's heart slowly with every passing day.

Ruby groaned as she dragged herself towards her room, the day had been so busy having been late to her first class and almost getting her arm sliced off by a grimm. Ruby didnt have to bumping into her very loud sister as she was on a camping trip with Blake for the week, leaving Ruby and Weiss to have the entire room to themselves. Ruby bit the bottom of her lip as she thought about Weiss, lately the white-haired girl had been quite distant and almost looked like she is about to cry any second. Ruby had tried to talk to Weiss about her strange behavior but seemed useless as Weiss would simply brush it away with a "I'm fine" Ruby finally made it to her room where she immediantly began changing into some more comfortable pj's and was about to climb into here bed when from the bathroom came a sob. Ruby stared at the door not sure if she was simply imagining things due to the lack of sleep, another sob rang into Ruby's ears and she was certain that it sounded like Weiss. "Hey Weiss" Ruby said knocking on the bathroom door gently "are you ok Weiss?" Ruby was tried to open the door but was locked on the inside "come on Weiss, you need to open the door". "Go away Ruby please" Weiss's voice cried from the other side of the door. Ruby began trying harder to open the door worried at how weak and small Weiss's voice sound and finally after a final push with Ruby's shoulder, the lock was.broken and the door swung open. However what nothing could have prepared Ruby for what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby froze at the sight that layed in front of her. Weiss layed on the floor a knife in her hands and her arms and legs covered in blood, "WEISS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ruby shouted running to Weiss and knocking the knife out of her hand, she grabbed the towel thqt hung on the wall beside them and frantically began trying to stop the bleeding. Ruby looked up to weiss who was crying silently, her shoulders shook with every racking sob. Ruby felt her own tears run down her face and she wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck hugging her tightly and for once Weiss didn't reject and she planted her face on Ruby's shoulder. And there both stayed untill both had calmed down and their sobs had ceased.

Ruby was the first to get up, still holding onto Weiss she led both to Weiss's bed thinking it wouldnt be a good idea to try and sit on Ruby's bed which even at this moment was swaying dangerously above them. " I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to get a first aid kit" Weiss made no show of her hearing Ruby but Ruby decided that Weiss wasnt going to go anywhere, Ruby ran out the room leaving Weiss with her thoughts. Weiss took out her scroll to look at the text her father had given her, her father had just got her report card from beacon and had reminded Weiss that currently she was not reaching the high standards that a Schnee was expected to reach. Weiss reread the same text for what seemed to be the hundredth time.  
Weiss  
it has come to my attention that on you report card for beacon you have not succeeded to make me proud, i am dissappointed in you it was never a problem with you sister Winter you should start taking a leaf out of your book instaed of acting so barbaric with your team.  
I expect more next time  
your father  
Weiss after finishing the text threw the scroll across the room letting out a fustrated shout which ended in a sob. She didnt know what to do.anymore she had been trying her best to be pefect, to make her father proud of her and see her as a Schnee. Weiss curled up in a ball letting sleep finally grab hold of her.

Ruby ran back into the room to find Weiss laying motionless on the bed, Ruby felt panic begin to bubble and grow inside her as she ran to see if Weiss was ok. Relief washed over Ruby as she realized Weiss was simply sleeping, Ruby then went to work on carefully cleaning and bandaging Weiss's wounds. Once done Ruby tucked Weiss into bed "you and I really need to talk after this" Ruby said to the sleeping girl and with a long hesitation gently pecked Weiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Weiss" Ruby wispered sitting on the floor beside her bed, where she stayed untill morning with her and gently on Weiss's


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss woke up to a small camera flash and as she opened her eyes saw Ruby trying and failing to grab a small camera from Yangs hand. "Give it here Yang this isn't funny" Ruby whined not noticing Weiss who was now laying awake staring at her. "sorry sis but this is too good to just be forgotten,i'm gonna show the whole school, that the famous cold-hearted princess and the happy,loving sythe wielder are actually couples" Yang ran behind and around Blake being chased by a very annoyed Ruby. Weiss finally sat up making her mind up as since Blake.wasnt doing anything to stop her girlfriend that she had to sort things out herself before they got out of hand, and after putting on her mask of Weiss Schnee she got out of bed and with an autharative voice began speaking "will both of.you grow up some of us are trying to get some sleep and its not helping both of you argueing like little children" Ruby beamed at Weiss and the camera was tempararily forgotten as she sat beside Weiss. "are you feeling better Weiss" Weiss nodded her head making her mind up that she will talk to Ruby later when the other two had gone, "aren't you two suppose to be camping right at this moment" Weiss said coldly, glaring at Yang who was still sniggering at the photo "it was delayed due to the rising of grimm in the area" Blake said not taking her eyes out of the book she was currently reading. Weiss rolled eyes stepping closer to Yang threatengly "give me that camera or i will cut your legs off and feed them to a pack of beowolves". Yang grinned at Weiss's act at trying to scare her feeling more amused then threatened. Weiss seeing that it was not working merely summoned her semblence and pinned Yang down, taking the camera before she even hit the ground. "hey, Blake little help would be nice" yang growled struggling against Weiss's hold, "sorry but you got yourself into the mess so you can get yourself out of it" the faunus said turning a page. Weiss quickly deleted the picture and as she walked out the room released a very disgruntled yang a smug look on her face. Almost immediantly Weiss deflated her hard, cold shell melting as she walked to the cafeteria,she didn't realize Ruby walking alongside her. "Hey Weiss" Ruby said softly placing her hand gently on her shoulder. Weiss jumped slightly at Ruby's voice but relaxed into the warm hand, "please talk to me, i'm here for you. Ok?" Weiss nodded knowing that if she said something she would start crying, "we'll talk later" Ruby said gently walking back to Yang and Blake. "thank you Ruby" Weiss whispered a single tear falling down her pale cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while been busy with school work and stress but here it is finally.

Lessons were dragging for team RWBY as they took notes about the history of grimm, but Ruby's mind was far from the work and she kept glancing at Weiss everyobe at beacon knew Weiss as a cold, selfish schnee but what Ruby sar last night changed Ruby's way if seeing Weiss now all Ruby saw was a scared,misjudged girl who people only saw her name. Ruby once again glabced at Weiss who was taking notes. 'what type of leader am i if i cant help my teammates' Ruby thought sadly.

Classes were finished and Ruby pulled Weiss aside "uh you guys go ahead me and Weiss are just gonna do some studying in the libary" Ruby quickly said to Yang and Blake they smiled and walked on. "ok Weiss you need to explain to me because i'm trying so hard to understand but i cant seem to" weiss nodded her head "i guess you disearve an explaination, you see its hard to be a schnee you have to be the best at everything otherwise you cannat be a snchee" weiss took a deep breath tears threatning to spill once again, "people dont see me as me they onky see me as a schnee and i'm not like a schnee i'm not strong like a schnee and i probably never will be i want to try and be obe but its impossible and i hate myself for it" weiss didnt fight the tears any longer and they ran down dripping down to the floor. Weiss felt arms around her and it took a second to realize that Ruby was hugging her she was hesiantant but finally she returned the hug "well i dont see you as a schnee i see you as my best friend and teamate and yesterday i was really scared please promise me if you ever feel.like hurting yourself come talk to.me" weiss nodded her head determined to keep this promise Ruby smiled looking at weiss's determined face, "you know you are cute when your determined" ruby said feeling a hot flush cover her cheeks and what came next made Ruby's heart soar out of her chest and she joined in leaving both girls to laugh in the empty corridor. And for the first time ever Weiss felt happy.

Both weiss and ruby walked into their room to find yang and blake making out on weiss's bed "hey i have to sleep there the least you could have done was do it on your own bed" both yang and blake had enough dignity to look embarressed "sorry snow queen we'll move" yang said with a red blushed face. Ruby sighed embarressed by her sisters action but what weiss did next nade everyone freeze in shock. Weiss laughed and ruby smiled after recovery knowing that weiss was already getting better and ruby will always be there for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s Been forever since I’ve updated yikes but I will try to update more but you can trust me when I say I will finish this story

The next morning Weiss woke up with a groan she pulled herself out of bed and stretched her back popping and Weiss sighed in satisfaction. She looked at the still occupying beds figuring out that she was the first awake, it didn’t surprise her much since she always woke up early or just studied all night leaving her with no sleep at all. Weiss walked to the bathroom, her bag of toiletries and uniform in her hands. She locked the door behind her and turned the shower on as she was allowing the water to warm up she stripped and stared down at the bandages that were still gently wrapped around her arms with careful movement she peeled them off getting a clear view of the damage she had caused the other day. The scars were pretty deep but they had stopped bleeding and were thankfully not infected. Weiss had to deal with a week off of classes due to a terrible flu that was caused by infection because Weiss had not bothered to clean her cuts after she had created them, Weiss shook herself out of her thoughts and stepped into the shower hissing when the warm water made contact with her arms, however the pain was comforting it had only been a few days and she was already feeling that sense of weakness and numbness in her chest which only would leave when she cut but she made a promise and she was determined to keep it.

Weiss finished getting cleaned up and ready for classes, and she was relieved once she exited the bathroom that the others were awake. “Glad to see you guys are finally awake I was afraid I would have to wake you guys up before we could be late for class” Weiss said her voice filled with annoyance “please Weiss it’s too early for any complaining at least wait till I’m awake” yang mumbled dragging herself past Weiss and into the bathroom where Weiss had just been seconds ago. Weiss trotted to her desk sorting out all the books she would need for the day “hey Weiss how are you today” Weiss heard Ruby say who was just putting her cloak on. Weiss smiled softly to Ruby “I’m alright just getting ready for classes,you should too we don’t a repeat of last time” Weiss answered recounting when Ruby had forgotten to get ready till last minute and had went on a wild goose chase to grab all the needed equipment for the day. Ruby laughed nodding and walking Around to collect her one books “yeah, I’m glad your doing alright and remember I’m here if you need anyone to talk to and hey I know that it’s a bit of a touchy subject but Yang and Blake are here for you too and they don’t have to know about the you-know-what but I bet they’ll be willing to listen to your problems” Ruby spoke gently placing a hand on Weiss’s shoulder and Weiss suddenly felt overwhelmed by her teammate’s concern “thank you Ruby” the pale heiress said thickly her eyes blinking away the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Ruby smiled walking to check if her sister and Blake were done in the bathroom “come on you guys you’re going to make us late for Professor Port’s lesson” a minute went by till the door opened and the other two teammates came out looking more awake and fresher then they did before they entered the bathroom. They all walked to the cafeteria saying good morning to team JNPR and grabbing themselves some breakfast before going to Professor Port’s lesson. Weiss payed half attention to Port’s story of his amazing hunts in the Emerald woods, she was absent-mindlessly scratching a area of her hand not noticing when she was slowly peeling away at the skin causing it to go raw. Weiss jumped when she felt a warm hand take hers stroking the back slowly Weiss looked up from the desk to look at Ruby next to her who was holding her hand and writing notes with the other. Weiss began fiddling with Ruby’s hand tracing small patterns on her arms and hands. Weiss was pulled out of her trance when she head the bell ring signalling the end of class. “Come on Weiss don’t want to be late to our next class” Ruby said standing up as if Weiss hadn’t been fiddling with her hand a second ago. Weiss smiled softly feeling slightly happier “maybe I can do this” Weiss thought rubbing her arm as she watched her teammate smile brightly, as long as I have Ruby I can teatch myself to be more strong.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> hope you like it this is my first fanfic so i hope you guys have enjoy it so far i will try to update it daily


End file.
